When I wish Upon a Star
by depression76
Summary: Himeko's deepest wish upon a star. her secret desire with her beloved Chikanechan..


* * *

**Author's Notes: **My first Kannazuki no Miko fic. All characters do **NOT **belong to me. Inspired by Otogi Zoshi's ED song 'Hoshi ni Negai Wo'.

* * *

**When I wish Upon a Star**

The heavy rain splashed the windows of the Himemiya Residence; the loud splashing sound filled the night air as a blonde girl staring out of the window absent mindedly. She let out a sigh. Tonight was supposed to be the night of the falling stars, according to the news. And Himeko had been looking forward to that. She had one simple wish in her heart…about her beloved, Himemiya Chikane-chan. But the rain had not stop since dawn and she wondered how long it would last. Would it let her see the stars? The day will end in 3 hours, just three more hours…to make things right again.

These last few days, her and Chikane's relationship seems to drift apart. They still do dates and everything, but…Himeko sigh. She can't seem to put her problem into words. Chikane-chan is the proud Student Council President, and Himeko is not surprised by the amount of work she had to do. Still…because of that and other things, they rarely spend time together lately. Every time Chikane got home, Himeko had fallen asleep. The blonde had tried to stay up and wait for the dark-haired woman by watching TV, but alas. She fell asleep in the couch instead. When Himeko woke up, Chikane had left to take care of her Student Council work at school. Himeko won't complain, as she knows how responsible Chikane-chan is, and she had to keep up. And it's the same like tonight; she was waiting for Chikane-chan, who had not come home.

She missed the soft voice of her Chikane-chan, saying goodnight before kissing her on the lips. She missed the dinner time she shared with Chikane-chan…she missed the time she shared together. Himeko doesn't want to say anything about this, because she doesn't want any arguments got within them. Chikane-chan's hands are full with her work; Himeko did not need to add this to her plate. She knows she can catch a glimpse of Chikane-chan at school tomorrow…Himeko though as she pouted at the window…yet right now, she just want to hear 'good night' from Chikane-chan's lips. The simple words that will bring her to sleep with a smile on her face.

She doesn't want to part from Chikane-chan and she certainly doesn't want anything to drift her apart from the tall woman she loved so much. The rain seems to die down without Himeko realizing it.

"I want to get closer to you, Chikane-chan…" she mumbled sleepily "I don't want to become…a memory…"

As the amethyst pair of orbs closes itself, a tiny golden speck shoot across the now calm night sky and twinkled in respond of the hidden wish in the blonde girl's heart that fell asleep in front of the window.

"Himeko…" a soft and kind voice aroused her from her sleep. Eyelids flutter before completely open and saw the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she had ever met.

"Chikane-chan!!" Himeko gasps in surprise "w-what are you doing here?" she splutter, her face slightly red in embarrassment of having caught falling asleep again. But the taller woman smiled gently as she helped Himeko stand up from the large cushion she'd be using as a bed.

"I just got home….have you eat dinner yet?" Himeko notices Chikane-chan was looking very tired, yet her face lit up in a smile as though trying to hide that fact. Himeko shook her head "are you waiting for me?"

A small nod came from the blonde. Chikane looked at her lover sadly. She'd realized the small time they've spent with each other because of her Student Council duty and she was sorry about it. That's why the tall woman had been working like hell to get her work done faster and spend more time with her beloved to make up for lost time. But every time she got home, Himeko had fallen asleep. And it pains her to see the small blonde girl tried to stay up late just waiting for her to come home. And skipping dinner no less.

With a heavy sigh, Chikane pulled the smaller girl to a tight embrace. A sense of longing was apparent.

"C-Chikane-chan?" Himeko's eyes widened at this sudden act.

"I'm so sorry about these last few days…the work's been hectic and I rarely have time to spend with you" even though Himeko can see the other girl's face, she know that Chikane's eyes were shining with regrets. And Himeko doesn't want to see her lover's face to scrunch up.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise…"

Backing away slightly to see her lover in the eyes, Himeko smiled "that's alright, Chikane-chan. I know you will." her amethyst eyes glowed with love for the taller woman and it make Chikane wonders what on earth did she do to deserve this angel…Chikane smiled as she lean her face towards the blonde.

Several inches were needed in order for their lips to meet before the blonde gasps "Ah! The stars!" she practically abandoned Chikane and went to the window, staring at the sky frantically before whining loudly.

"What were you doing in front of the window?" feeling slightly hurt that Himeko destroyed the romantic mood; Chikane followed her lover to the window. Himeko turns to the tall woman in response.

"I was waiting for the shooting stars…" she said sadly "but it seems that I've missed it…"

Chikane cocked her head cutely "oh? What were you going to wish for?"

A sparkle of mischief came across Himeko's eyes before she playfully stuck out her tongue at her lover "it's a S.E.C.R.E.T" and giggled. Chikane raise one of her eyebrows elegantly before reaching out and tried to tickle Himeko into telling her, feeling slightly up to the tease. Happy giggles and laughter filled the room as the day changed to tomorrow. The stars that spread on the wide night sky twinkles brightly, silently repeating Himeko's wish for the Gods to hear.

_I wish we could be together forever  
under a cloudless blue sky…_

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **How did I do? I pretty much like it, though it still pissed me off that I can't put all the things in my head into words. R/R please! It would make me graciously happy! 


End file.
